Eyes That Don't Meet
by OuMiyuki
Summary: Nozomi is avoiding her bestfriend, Eli, when she thinks that Eli is in love with Honoka and not her. Will they continue to grow distant? Or will these changes lead to something more for both Nozomi and Eli? Story requested by YuriChan220 AKA Yuri-chan So this is for you, Yuri-chan! :'D


**Author Notes**

 **Another story for Yuri-chan~**

 **This time it's NozoEli! =D**

 **May you enjoy~**

* * *

Mornings for the Student Council President and Vice-President are usually spent inside the Student Council room, as they handled paperwork. And this morning was no different.

Shuffling of the paper and stamping sounds can be heard if any other student were to arrive early and pass by the room that held two hard workers.

Other than the sounds of work being done, the President was also talking to her only companion in the morning.

"She actually came to me for help with her chemistry homework." Eli stamped another paper before continuing. "If she just focused in class, instead of sleeping, I'm sure she would understand the materials. But, I supposed it's a comforting feeling to know that she's relying on us seniors…"

The Vice-President managed to not crush the paper in her hands as she just placed it in the pile of approved paperwork. She was also doing her best to drone out her partner's ramblings about a certain gingerhead junior they shared that also needed much help with her studies.

 _Do you have to talk about Honoka-chan so early in the morning, Elichi? It's like she's all you can think about…_

Nozomi shakes her head slightly. She did not like the fact that the person beside her whom she also has a crush of few years of, talking about another girl so fondly. She knows this is petty jealousy, but she just can't help feeling the pain in her chest and the frown she can't hide away.

"Nozomi, this paper has not been stamped yet." Eli pointed out the Vice-President's earlier mistake, which one could blame the President for making idle chat that distracted her partner's heart and mind, but it wasn't like she knew.

Nozomi did not look over to Eli as she took the paper from her. "Perhaps I'm still half-asleep~" She joked half-heartedly.

 _I shouldn't let jealousy hinder my work…_

"Nozomi, are you alright?" Eli asked with concern, though the person for concern did not look over to notice.

 _I'm not alright when all you can talk about is Honoka-chan, Elichi._

"You don't have to push yourself so hard-"

 _I can't stop these feelings…that I should not have…_

Nozomi stands up after stamping the paper.

"I'm going to wash my face. Maybe then I can be more refreshed. See you, Elichi~" Nozomi feigned some jolly as she left the room without turning to look at Eli even once.

* * *

A separate day, at lunch time, Nozomi thought to try and make conversation with Eli as per usual since she did not feel the murky feeling she felt inside the other day.

The purplenette looked over and smiled at the sight of Eli who seemed to be enjoying herself as she gazed out the third year's classroom with a content expression and a soft chuckle.

 _Elichi is so pretty with a smile and the sunlight bringing out the tones of her cheekbones…_

"What are you looking at with so much love in your eyes, Elichi..?" Nozomi tried to begin the conversation with her usual teasing but stopped when she noticed the head of sunset orange coupled with the smile that held the brightness of the sun below. No doubt was who the beautiful blonde was staring at fondly earlier. Nozomi felt the squeeze in her heart tighten. That similar feeling she felt yesterday returning.

 _Why is it that Elichi will smile like that only to Honoka-chan?_

"Ah, Nozomi." Eli turned to face her bestfriend with her gentle smile, though the purplenette had looked away. "Honoka seems to have done something to anger Umi again." Eli chuckled. "What do you think Honoka messed up with this time?"

Nozomi frowned slightly. " _Wouldn't Elichi know better._ " The purplenette muttered.

"Eh?" Eli blinked as she did not quite catch what her bestfriend just said.

"It's nothing." Nozomi quickly donned a grin to hide the fast clouding feelings in her heart.

 _Why did I say that? I didn't mean to sound so bitter… It's not like I can stop Elichi from looking at Honoka-chan…_

"Nozomi, want to have lunch-"

Eli did not get to finish her courtesy invitation since the two almost always eat together, as the purplenette shook her head with the forced grin. "I've got to go somewhere…"

 _I can't face you with a proper smile right now, Elichi._

"Where do you-"

"See you later…Elichi." Nozomi felt like she won't be able to keep the positive pretence if she stood around longer. Every time the person she's in love with mentions the name of their bubbly leader, her heart stings to the point that her eyes wanted to water up too.

Eli could only watch the back of her friend slowly disappear down the corridor.

Inside the female bathroom, Nozomi slowly took deep breaths to steady her wavering heart.

 _What is this pain from inside me I keep feeling..?_

* * *

During dance practice, Nozomi stands under the shade near the railings as she watched Muse's primary dance instructor, also the person she wishes would be standing beside her at this moment but unfortunately isn't, approached Honoka with a bottle of water.

 _Elichi always prepares a bottle of water for Honoka-chan during break times…_

Nozomi was starting to feel upset again, that Eli would care so much for Muse's leader that she would make sure that Honoka is properly hydrated the moment they took a break from their dancing.

 _I won't be surprised if Elichi called for a break because Honoka-chan looked tired…_

Nozomi shook her head and mentally scolded herself for such selfish and uncalled for thoughts.

 _No… Elichi isn't an unfair person… Plus… Muse have always took breaks after two to three sets of dance routine…_

Nozomi saw Eli walking over after she finished reminding Honoka to take care of her health. The purplenette did not feel ready to keep a normal conversation with her crush, so she quickly left for the exit of the roof. She'd rather keep to herself for the next half hour than endure the pain in her heart with Eli beside her.

Eli again, could only watch, confused as to why her bestfriend appeared to be down in the spirits, but won't tell her anything, and even left without a word.

* * *

A simple promise to hang out after school, to visit _their_ usual spot at the parfait shop. But it wasn't just the two. Nozomi thought she could feel better after having some sweet parfait with the chocolate-loving girl she had grown strong feelings for, but it was not just them _two_.

After school has ended, the two third years started their way out of school together. However, upon reaching the front gates, Eli stopped.

"Elichi?" Nozomi turned around to ask.

 _Did Elichi forget something in the classroom?_

"Ah, Nozomi. I forgot to mention, I invited Honoka-"

"Eli-chan~! Nozomi-chan~!" The energetic gingerhead waved to her seniors waiting for her at the front of the school gates.

Eli turned around with a smile to her junior running over. Nozomi saw the smile, and she could not help but feel the pain return in her heart.

 _Honoka-chan… Why won't Elichi smile at me like that?_

"Did I make you wait for long? I came as soon as class ended!" Honoka had her hands to her thighs as she tried to catch her breath.

Eli chuckled. "Nope, we were only here for a minute before you came shouting."

"Ah…Thank goodness!" Honoka laughed.

Nozomi tried for a smile. "Well…Are y'all going somewhere together?"

 _Like a date…_

"What are you talking about, Nozomi? We're going to have some parfait together." Eli returned her attention to the purplenette with a sweet and gentle smile, but her friend was not looking.

 _A parfait date, huh…_

"Well, I'll-"

"Let's go, Nozomi-chan! I can't wait to try those parfaits! It's such a famous store, but I haven't had the chance to go~" Honoka cheered as she led the way.

"I'm going too?" Nozomi raised both eyebrows incredulously. She didn't think Eli would be so cruel as to have her sit in during the two's date.

"Of course, Nozomi. We promised to have parfait together remember?" Eli patted Nozomi's shoulder before following the gingerhead who started some ways already.

 _We promised to have parfait_ _ **together**_ _…_

Nozomi couldn't quite remember the time spent at the parfait store, but she vaguely remembers the happy expressions on the people she was accompanying. She believes she managed to keep up a similar amount of positive expression and inputs where necessary. Otherwise, she deemed it an unimportant evening. One too painful to remember.

* * *

The continuation of Nozomi's down in the slumps mood, constant abruptly cut short conversations and the refusal to meet Eli's eyes when they were around one another persisted for a week.

Eli could not understand what was wrong, and even when she tried to ask her bestfriend for the reasons for her change in behaviour, she was only met with refusal to talk, a painfully false smile and a lousy excuse to get away.

Eli did not like it; she did not like the situation she has found the two bestfriends for three years are in. And so, she decided to confront the matter with more force, and get things settled once and for all. It hurt the blonde so much to see her bestfriend obviously facing something upsetting, but not relying on her for any form of comfort or help.

Eli decided the best time to bring up the situation was when they were alone in the Student Council Room.

The doors opened which revealed the purplenette who did not have her usual jolly aura with her, that comforting atmosphere that have been lost for a week now.

"Nozomi-"

"Good morning, Elichi." Nozomi greeted with her forced grin. Eli frowned, though the purplenette had her gaze on the table instead of the blonde.

 _Got to finish the morning papers before I can go-_

"Why are you avoiding me, Nozomi?" Eli decided to cut to the chase; it pained her to see Nozomi in pain.

Nozomi was surprised by the sudden question as her eyes widened for a moment before she turned away, refusing to make eye contact with the person of affection she felt for.

 _Why are you even asking, Elichi? You should know- No, you don't' have to know._

"It…It's none of your business…"

Eli shook her head violently, her eyebrows creased in frustration and worry. "Yes it is! We're friends right!?" Eli took a step closer to the purplenette who held herself with her arms. Eli did not like the look of vulnerability her bestfriend was showing, as her bestfriend was also portraying how she still wanted to keep things to herself.

 _Friends…_

Nozomi flinched when Eli says they are 'friends'. She doesn't want to be _just friends_.

"You won't understand-" Nozomi was shaking as she hugged her arms tighter.

"I won't understand if you don't tell me anything, Nozomi!" Eli took a step closer, while Nozomi bit her lip, fighting the hotness in her eyes as tears threatened to fall.

 _But I can't tell you. It'll only hurt you and cause you unnecessary stress if you have to consider my feelings. I can't be so selfish as to do that. I'm okay with just letting you love Honoka-chan. So leave me be, Elichi…_

"Nozomi-" Eli stepped closer again and placed both hands on her bestfriend's shoulder, firmly, hoping to instil some confidence and comfort; to let Nozomi know she was here.

"I can't…" Nozomi's lips were quivering along with her shaking body.

Eli frowned deeper and shook her head. "You can tell me anything, Nozomi." Eli pulled Nozomi into a strong embrace. "I am here for you."

 _Why are you so kind, Elichi..? Why are you here for me?! If you do this…I can't keep my feelings for you in…!_

The waterfall could not be held back any longer when the warmth and care that Eli shared relentlessly reached the heart that Nozomi thought she managed to shut away, far, far away from the light of love also known as Ayase Eli that she can't receive from, shouldn't receive from. Nozomi felt the hot tears sear her cheeks and damped the shirt of the person she loves.

In between sobs, Nozomi confessed her love. "I…I'm in love with you, Elichi..!"

 _I'm so in love with you, but I can't be in love with you!_

Eli's eyes widened for a second before she tightened her embrace. "Nozo-"

"But I know you're in love with Honoka-chan!" Nozomi continued as she clutched tightly to Eli's shirt, she knows she's wrinkling it, but she could not care enough at this moment to pull away.

 _Elichi is in love with Honoka-chan…!_

"Why would you say that, Nozomi?" Eli sounded hurt as she pulled away to look into her bestfriend's turquoise eyes that glistened with falling tears; the sight was beautiful but heart-rending to Eli. She kept her hands firmly on Nozomi so that the girl can't run away.

 _Why?!_

"Because Elichi is always talking about Honoka-chan!" Nozomi shouted as she sucked in some air, in between crying.

Eli shook her head, her own tears threatening to fall as she could feel the pain that Nozomi had been enduring just from looking at the purplenette. "It just so happens Honoka does a lot of silly things-"

"Because Elichi invited Honoka-chan to join _our_ parfait outing! It was supposed to be just the two of us!" Nozomi sniffled and wanted to run away, but she was being held in place by the strong hands of Muse's dance instructor.

"I didn't know it will affect you so badly that I invited Honoka for parfait." Eli blinked the burning tears she felt escape her sky blue eyes.

"It doesn't matter that you didn't know. Honoka-chan is more important to you-"

"No." Eli said strongly which made Nozomi blink and quietened. "I invited Honoka for parfait because I told her about our promise to have parfait, and then she gushed about dying to try the parfait from the store we frequented for ages now. It wasn't anything more." Eli added to reassure the purplenette.

Nozomi shook her head, still not buying that Eli is not in love with their leader.

"Nozomi-"

"Elichi will offer yourself to be Honoka-chan's dance instructor…so that you can be with her more!" Nozomi messily wiped some tears from her cheeks though more continued to pour, replacing the ones wiped away.

Eli shook her head again. "Nozomi, I do that because, you know how strict Umi can be. She will spend a lot of time nagging at Honoka which I don't find progressive in the long run. That's why I chose to teach Honoka and have Umi help the others."

Nozomi looked down, she knew that Umi was strict, but that Eli will choose to defend Honoka is still something like love. "Elichi will also always go over to Honoka-chan first and pass Honoka-chan a drink during breaks! It's because you love and care for her! So you don't want Honoka-chan to be dehydrated-"

Eli didn't feel like letting the purplenette continue with her misunderstandings any longer. "I always pass Honoka a drink first because I know if I came over to you first, Nozomi, I won't be able to give my attention to someone else after that. And you know how careless our leader can be…"

Eli caught another wave of tears from the crying purplenette with her thumbs. "Honoka-chan can be so careless that she dances till she's dehydrated…" The purplenette answered in between sobs.

Eli smiled sadly. "That's right…"

"You really won't be able to step away if you came to me first, Elichi..?" Nozomi asked uncertainly, she still did not have confidence in herself to be so loved by someone.

Eli chuckled softly. "Of course."

Glistening sky blue eyes finally met the opposite pair of glistening turquoise green. Eli had both sides of Nozomi's cheeks cupped in her hands, she caressed away the last of tears that fell from the turquoise eyes she always found so beautiful as it shined with joy and youth.

"Nozomi…" Eli leaned in and placed her forehead to the purplenette's.

"Elichi…" Nozomi sniffled as she tightened her grip on the blonde's uniform.

"I'm sorry… For all the pain I've caused you." Nozomi shook her head vigorously to deny that pain was not Eli's fault, she only had herself to blame for those mindless jealousy clouding her mind which caused her to misunderstand Eli's actions.

"I love you, Nozomi. I should have told you this earlier, but, I love you." Eli smiled, and this time, Nozomi saw; sweet, gentle, loving and caring smile from Eli directed at her.

Nozomi broke into tears again as she tackled the blonde into a tight hug as she cried. "I'm sorry, Elichi! For misunderstanding all that you've done..! I shouldn't have felt all those petty jealousy! I shouldn't have avoided you! I'm sorry!"

Eli returned the hug with as much love as she can put forth, she also rubbed comforting circles on the purplenette's back.

"No…I'm sorry for giving so much attention to Honoka…I love you, Nozomi."

Nozomi pulled away and Eli leaned in closer, silent consent passed between the two when their eyes met for a second time this morning, and now lips locked in a somewhat messy but nonetheless passionate kiss. As their lips fit together perfectly, and curved into loving smiles at the same time, a simple happiness filling the both of them as their love finally met.

After a long time of intimate kissing to convey all the feelings that they have been keeping from each other; whether sadness, joy or love, all was sent and received between the tongues, lips and hugs.

"Elichi…" Nozomi gazed into the endless sky of Eli's blue orbs as she called the name of the girl she loved softly.

Eli smiled at the evergreen of Nozomi's green orbs. "Yes, Nozomi?" Eli responded with a intoxicatingly sweet and soft whisper.

"Does this means you're mine now?" Nozomi tugged at Eli's shirt lightly, the insecure gesture was nothing short of adorable to Eli.

Eli chuckled. "All yours, Nozomi. Has been and always will be." Eli leaned in to nuzzle their noses as Nozomi giggled.

"Me too."

* * *

OMAKE

* * *

"Nozomi, follow me." Eli intertwined her hand with her girlfriend's.

"Where are we going, Elichi?" Nozomi gladly followed as she gave the strong hands of her girlfriend's a loving squeeze.

"To let Honoka know that we can't go eat parfait together this week." Eli had a wry smile, probably thinking that in hindsight, Nozomi's jealousy for Honoka is really endearing.

Nozomi giggled. "I might not mind now that you're mine~"

Eli shook her head as she turned to face the purplenette, making sure she had her lover's eyes before speaking. "I'd like to keep our parfait dates special only to us." Eli added a wink.

Nozomi felt heat reach her cheeks. "I'd gladly accept those dates with Elichi~" Nozomi gave another squeeze to their connected hands.

Just then, a spot of sunset orange bounced into view. "Honoka!" Eli called for the ginger's attention before it went somewhere else.

"Oh~ Eli-chan! Nozomi-chan! What are you doing here?" Honoka beamed as she hopped in front of her seniors.

"Honoka, I apologize, but we can't go eat parfait together this week, or any other week anymore." Eli smiled wryly, her eyebrows raised and turned upside down as she found the words she was saying peculiar, though had to be said.

"Eh? Do you have something on?" Honoka cocked her head to the side innocently.

Eli chuckled. "It's not that. It's because Nozomi will get jealous if you join us on our parfait dates." Eli lifted their intertwined hands for the dense leader to see; while Nozomi playfully pushed Eli's shoulder with her other hand.

"Get jealous?" Honoka asked, apparently not catching on yet.

"We're dating now, Nozomi and I." Eli spelled out the fact.

Honoka's eyes widened along with a comical 'o' for her mouth. "Really?! I always thought that Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan looked great together! Like match made in heaven great!" Honoka took the already connected hands of her now dating seniors in hers. "Congratulations, Nozomi-chan! Congratulations, Eli-chan!" Honoka laughed as her seniors shared a smile with each other.

"Thank you, Honoka-chan." Nozomi smiled to the bouncing gingerhead.

"Thank you, Honoka." Eli smiled blissfully too; it's a wondrous feeling to receive blessings from the leader of Muse.

"You know, I thought you two were dating looong ago~" Honoka giggled to herself as she let go her senior's hand gently.

"You did?" Nozomi raised both eyebrows, not seeing the possibility that their usually dense leader would think that she was in a relationship with Eli, plus _she_ thought that Honoka was dating Eli, or at least had Eli's affections.

Honoka bobbed her head enthusiastically. "Yup! Everyone thinks so!"

"Everyone?" Nozomi was even more incredulous about what Honoka was saying.

Eli chuckled. "So I hope you can understand…that my girlfriend can be quite the jealous type."

Nozomi pouted while Honoka shook her head with an understanding smile. "There's no problem! I've got someone to go with if I want a date for parfait anyways~"

"And who would that be?" Nozomi naturally curious about her friend's relationship circle asked.

Just then, Muse's designer walks by, so the leader of Muse called for the designer's attention. "Kotori-chan!"

Nozomi and Eli stood to the side as the ash-grey haired designer walked over with her usual soothing smile. "What is it, Honoka-chan?"

"Kotori-chan will go eat parfait with me!" Honoka hugged the ash-grey's arm close to her.

Kotori giggled. "I'll eat anything with you, Honoka-chan."

Honoka beamed happily, before it turned into a mischievous one. "Even garlic bread? Or garlic rice? Or garlic ramen?"

Kotori went wide eyed before pouting. "Honoka-chan… You know I'm not good with garlic…"

Honoka laughed before pecking the designer's cheek. "I'm just kidding. I'll eat your garlic and you'll eat my bell peppers right?" Honoka winked which caused a blush to grow on the designer's pale skin.

"O-Of course, Honoka-chan…" Kotori smiled blissfully.

Nozomi and Eli watched their leader's and designer's flirting with intrigued expressions.

"You were jealous of Honoka, Nozomi?" Eli teased.

"I was only looking at Elichi…So I must have missed out on _that_ blooming relationship." Nozomi pouted at Eli's tease, while she smiled sweetly at the physical form of 'that'.

Eli chuckled the chuckle that made her girlfriend's heart skip beats. "Shall we?" Eli put a hand out for her girlfriend to take.

"Gladly." The purplenette placed her hand gently in her lover's before giving a good squeeze. The two headed for some parfait, perhaps they will order the Couple's Set today.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Ahh, man… The amount of angst and sadness I'm feeling in my heart when I write this… I need more than three fluffy stories to revive me… Yuri-chan, why did you ask me to write this~? OmO**

 **I'm just joking. I don't regret writing this. Though it really hurts at the beginning. :'3**

 **But as a Fluff-writer, I added the desired fluff at the back when all is resolved! OAO I hope you don't mind. If you wanted full drama, do let me know next time, hahas~ XD**

 **So~ How did you find it, Yuri-chan? Did it meet or soared pass your expectations? It's my first time writing drama, so forgive me if it's not enough… OxO**

 **And to all the other lovely readers~ Do share with me how you find the story~**

 **Leave me those comments and reviews~ *O***


End file.
